Bad Little Girl
by Lu.724
Summary: bad little girl basada en en el capitulo bad little boy, en este la reina helada hace su propio ficc sobre finn y jake pero marshall le cambia el suyo por uno mejor. (finnceline y fiolee)
1. Chapter 1:La Historia De La Reina Helada

**Hola a todos :D , bueno este es mi primer fic sobre hora de aventura *-* , mi inspiración e imaginación no es muy buena que digamos para escribir…pero mis amigas fiioremarcy117 y angycake157 me convencieron de que intente hacer algún fic asique me esforcé con un poco de ayuda de uno de los capítulos ''bad Little boy'' asique espero que les guste :3**

**Ok los dejo con el capitulo :D …**

**La Historia de La Reina Helada**

Era un día soleado en ooo, Finn y Jake se encontraban en la casa del árbol jugando con BMO cuando de repente oyeron un grito afuera…

-oye Jake…oiste ese ruido?-dijo finn dejando el control de BMO a un lado

-como no escucharlo? , será mejor que vallamos a echar un vistazo- dijo jake poniéndose de pie para salir afuera

-andando-finn siguió a jake

Al Salir afuera pudieron observar a la princesa grumosa tirada en el suelo, al parecer había tropezado y finn pudo observar que en sus manos llevaba el enchiridion…

-princesa grumosa! Se encuentra bien? Porque intenta robarnos el enchiridion?!-finn salió corriendo detrás de ella.

-lo siento finn- se limito a decir ella y al ver que el venía detrás de ella se paro y salió flotando lo más rápido que pudo, vio que en la rama de un árbol se encontraba un delfín ( A:sigo pensando que estaba haciendo en ese árbol el delfín ._. )… tomo al delfin y se lo tiro a finn y a jake que venían corriendo detrás de ella pero ellos lo esquivaron asique debió seguir flotando lo mas rápido posible. A Jake de pronto se le ocurrió una idea y comenzó a estirarse hasta convertirse en un perro gigante y logro alcanzar a la princesa grumosa …

devuélvenos el enchiridion!-dijo jake asiendo que la princesa se lo tirara a finn y jake al ver eso la soltara-

-gracias –dijo finn

-espera bro! No es el libro! Es una bomba!-grito jake, finn rápidamente lo tiro a los aires y el libro exploto asiendo que de el salieran un montón de serpentinas.

Cayeron!-dijo la princesa grumosa con el verdadero libro en sus manos cuando de la nada sale de el una mujer de vestido azul, piel celeste, cabello largo y blanco; y le da una bofetada a la princesa grumosa

-princesa grumosa! Has sido muy mala deberías estar avergonzada! Vete de aquí y no vuelvas jamás!-dijo la mujer de azul

-tienes razón, usted me ha hecha ver la realidad-dijo la princesa grumosa, quien después de eso llamo a un caballo que se escondía detrás de un árbol y se largo en el.

-salvaste el dia, mujer super increíble, como te llamas?-dijo finn caminando hacia ella

-oh! Reina helada, y si lo soy, creo que este libro es de ustedes- dijo la reina helada devolviéndoles a jake y a finn el libro

-el enchiridion!, quiero ser tu mejor y más cercano amigo- le dijo finn a la reina helada

-entonces hagamos cosas que los mejores y más cercanos amigos hacen-dijo la reina helada sacando de un bolsillo de su vestido unos nachos con queso

-aww que buena chica-dijeron finn y jake acercándose a ella para abrazarla

-estoy tan feliz de que ustedes sean reales-dijo la reina helada llorando –nunca olvidare este dia- y guardo algo de nachos en su bolsillo

-no estes mal reina helada, podemos ir de aventuras al espacio! – dijo finn

-súbanse –dijo jake asiéndose gigante y dejando que ellos suban a su lomo para para luego salir volando.

-aquí vamos!-grito finn mientras volaban

…**En el castillo de la reina helada…**

-reina helada detente! Esta historia es horrible! –dijo el principe slime interrumpiendo la historia que la reina helada les contaba a los príncipes mientras los tenia en jaulas frente a ella .

-quisas esta historia es una nueva forma de tortura-dijo el príncipe mora aterrorizado en su jaula

-oh dejen de quejarse, esta historia lo tiene todo aventura, acción, romance, una increíble mujer como yo, jaja príncipe no te hagas, se que te gusto mucho- dijo la reina helada haciendo un baile con sus cejas para el príncipe que seguía aterrorizado y mas con lo que le había dicho.

-no podría ser una historia un poco mas real?-interrumpió a la reina que ya se entretenía moviendo las cejas para el príncipe mora, el príncipe slime

-que!? Finn y jake son muy reales!- se enfureció la reina helada

-Por lo menos podría haber más romance?-volvió a preguntar el príncipe slime

Romance, sii!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros príncipes

-haa tontería, mi historia esta genial asi, no escuchare un montón de novatos que no entienden de buenas historias-la reina helada se ofendió y se tapo los oídos con sus manos para no escuchar las críticas de los príncipes cuando de repente algo la sujeto de la cadera asiendo que diera vueltas por el aire y volviera a dejarla en el suelo para luego liberar de sus jaulas a los príncipes

-lo siento! no crei que fueras real glob, pero ahora vi tus poderes y …-algo la interrumpió cuando hablaba ..

-bu-..

-marshall lee? Cuanto tiempo estuviste aquí?-dijo la reina helada observando al muchacho de piel palida y cabello alborotado que se sentaba en su asiento

-mmm un par de hora-

-asique escuchaste mi asombrosa historia eh? Que opinas?- pregunto la reina helada alardeando su supuesta maravillosa historia

-ñee… no esta mal… pero… creo que le falta algo para que llegue a estar asombrosa- y mientras la reina helada se quedaba re calculando la respuesta del chico el se acomodo en el asiento…

-escuchen chicos, es tiempo de escuchar mi historia…

**Jaja seguro los deje con la duda :3 ,les aviso que no pienso escribirlo igual al capitulo pienso cambiar varias partes para que no quede igual jaja, ok..espero que les alla gustado y gracias por leer ñ.ñ**


	2. Chapter 02: La Historia De Marshall

**Hola devuelta! Gracias a todos por sus reviews :D , y bueno creo que mi imaginación se va a notar un poco más en este capítulo ya que decidí cambiarle muchas cosas pero no se preocupen porque todo tiene sentido jaja bueno los dejo con la lectura :3 …**

**Capitulo 2: La historia de Marshall**

**F**inn y jake se encontraban en el reino helado intentando rescatar a la dulce princesa que nuevamente como todos los días había sido secuestrada por el rey helado

-rey helado ya suelta a la princesa!-finn salto encima de jake quien se agrando y salió corriendo tra el rey helado que se iba volando con la dulce princesa en sus brazos

-no! Todavía no! No hasta que ustedes me den una bendición para casarme con ella!-el rey helado tomo con mas fuerza a la dulce princesa que intentaba zafarce de su agarre

-hay rey helado, acéptalo ya estas muy viejo para esas cosas!- jake seguía persiguiéndolo

-que?! De que hablan?! A las princesas les encantan los viejitos y mas si son sexis como yo, princesa se que por dentro me amas y encerio deceas casarte conmigo-el rey helado miraba con una mirada picarona a la dulce princesa y esta intentaba no vomitar por lo dicho

-hay si tu como no-se burlaba jake

En un momento finn se canso de escuchar tonterías del rey helado y cuando menos lo espero salto encima de el haciendo que este soltara a la dulce princesa y dejara caer mientras jake alargba su brazo para sujetarla antes de la caída

En cuanto a finn y el rey helado… digamos que finn le dio sus pataditas jaja

**En el dulce reino…**

-finn el humano y jake el perro, están cordialmente invitados a una fiesta de agradecimiento por haberme rescatado, otra vez, del rey helado, la fiesta será en mi castillo y están invitados toda la dulce gente esta noche-anuncio la dulce princesa al llegar al dulce reino y ver a la dulce gente preocupada por ella

Al escuchar ese anuncio la dulce gente paso de estar preocupada a estar contentos y algo apurados por el tema de la decoración para la fiesta asique cada uno comenzó con su trabajo para que en la noche todo estuviera listo, mientras finn y jake iban a prepararse a la casa del árbol ya que eran los invitados principales y debían verse bien

**En la casa del árbol**…

-oye jake, que crees que debo ponerme?-

-pues, yo te tengo un traje celeste con unos zapatos que te quedaran exelentes y además creo que le gustaran a la dulce princesa-dijo jake poniendo una cara mas o menos asi ¬w¬

-mmm no lo creo, además ya no me gusta mas-

-que? Y eso Porque?-jake comenzó a tener algo de curiosidad por el tema

-es que ya estoy cansado de andar atrás de ella y que siempre me rechaze, creo…creo que seria mejor si somos amigos y ya- finn estaba algo nervioso pero seguro, no le agradaba hablar de eso

-aa ya entiendo…al nene le gusta otra nena ¬w¬ hehe-

-que!? Viejo no digas tonterías!- finn comenzó a ponerse rojo de pies a cabeza

-entonces…quien es la princesa de la que estas enamorado? Hehehe-

-emm tenemos que arreglarnos para la fiesta se te olvida?-finn intentaba cambiar de tema realmente no quería decirle de quien lo estaba

-yo te conté lo que me pasaba con arcoíris hace tiempo asique creo que es justo que me lo digas, o aunque sea una pista-jake era demasiado terco e iva a seguir siéndolo sino le decía de una vez

-está bien pero después no me molestas mas con esto-

-ta bueno ya dilo!-la impaciencia lo mataba a jake

-no es una princesa-

-qué?! y entonces…que o quién es?!-

-lo siento era solo una pista jaja- finn se dirigió al baño para arreglarse y que jake no lo molestara mas con el tema

**En la fiesta del dulce reino…**

La dulce gente se divertía, bailaban y felicitaban a los héroes. En el caso de jake, luego de que los felicitaran a él y a finn, decidió presentarles a la dulce gente sus cachorros Jake Junior, T.V, Charlie, Viola y Kim Kil Whan. Y en el caso de finn, decidió salir afuera en un balcón ( A: gracias angy por hacerme acordar el nombre XD) del castillo a tomar un poco de aire fresco. El estaba relajado mirando todo el paisaje que se lograba ver desde allí hasta que de la nada apareció marceline, la reina vampiro mostrándole una de sus caras diabólicas haciendo que finn se espantara y luego calmara al ver que era ella…

-jajajajaja finn! Debiste ver tu cara!- marceline se reía ante la reacción del humano

-jaja muy graciosa- dijo el humano sarcásticamente

-que haces aquí afuera? La cara de chicle ya aburrió la fiesta? –marceline se paro al lado del humano para hablar con el

-jaja no solo Sali a tomar algo de aire fresco, emm que haces?-pregunto fin al ver que marceline lo tomo de las manos

-vamos a la fiesta de Fidel fiestas, dijeron que iba a estar genial y creo que mejor que esta jaja –

-mmm nose es que esta fiesta es de jake y mia y creo que a jake no le agradara la idea de que….-finn no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando marceline lo sujeto de los brazo y alzo listo para llevárselo quiera o no

Justo en ese momento llego jake que estaba buscando a finn y vio a marceline…

-ahh! Vampiro! Alejate de mi hermanito!- jake aunque le seguia teniendo fobia a los vampiros y mas a marceline, tenia sus momentos en el que le agradaba pero marceline no se cansaba de jugarle bromas asique era muy bipolar con su tema de la fobia

-jake! Ven! –finn quería que lo ayudara

-yo te salvere finn!- jack salto hacia finn pero marceline le puso una de sus caras diabólicas (finn y jake odiaban que hisiera eso XD) y jake se asusto, se hizo pequeño y escondió dentro del gorro de finn

-jaja asi me gusta- dijo marceline mientras se llevaba a los dos a la otra fiesta –no se de que se preocupan, seguro que ni se darán cuenta de que no están ahí, además será divertido jaja-

-ta bueno- dijeron finn y jake

Al llegar a la fiesta lo primero que pudieron observar fue música muy fuerte y millones de ositos bailando y saltando por todos lado.

-wow creo que si superan a la otra fiesta- finn se sorprendió al ver como todos se divertían

-jaja se los dije- marceline tomo su bajo-hacha –vengan es hora de cantar! –

-que? No me dijiste que teníamos que cantar! Ni siquiera se que es lo que piensas cantar- dijo finn

-vamos a improvisa, como siempre jaja, vamos finn ya lo has hecho muchas ves-marceline intentaba convencerlo de que no seria muy difícil para ellos ya que casi siempre improvisaban con las canciones

-mmm ok….-finn no muy convencido subió con marceline al escenario y comenzaron a cantar….

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado :D …**

**,( angy y fiore tenían razón una ves que me viene la imaginación e inspiración escribir es muy divertido ahora espero que les guste ._. jaja)**


	3. Chapter 03:Pensamientos de Finn y Marcy

**Hola a todo! :D primero y antes que nada gracias por sus reviews adoro leerlos jaja y todavía no puedo creer que hay varios a los que le intereso mi historia (glob parezco muy negativa . ) jaja , perdonen por la tardanza en que apenas empecé las clases y ya tengo montañas de tareas ¬¬' …**

**bueno los dejo con el tercer capitulo espero que lo disfruten \(*-*)/**

**Capitulo 3: Pensamientos de Finn y Marceline**.

Marceline: Good little boy.

Always picking a fight with me, you know that I'm bad,

But you're spending the night with me.

What... do you want... from my world?

You're a good little boy.

_Marceline junto con su bajo-hacha seguía el ritmo de la canción y se divertía cantando sobre el joven y su amistad con ella, era algo raro, según ella, que existieran 2 mejores amigos con diferentes actitudes (claro que me refiero a que uno era malo y otro bueno) pero le gustaba estar con finn y jake después de todo se divertían llendo de aventuras juntos, y ver las caras de jake cada vez que marceline lo asustaba._

_Finn cantaba junto con jake arriba de su cabeza transformándose en la copia de un humano, algo parecido a finn, y se colocaba el gorro de este para dejar ver el hermoso cabello rubio de finn mientras marceline invitaba a bailar a jake quien acepto gustosamente _

Finn: Bad little girl.

That's what you're acting like, I really don't buy,

That you're that kind of guy.

And... if you are...

Why do you want to hang out with me?

_De un momento a otro finn se volteo a ver a marceline y jake, y noto que marceline tenía sus ojos de demonio, parecía estar hambrienta y se acercaba peligrosamente al cuello de jake sin que este se de cuenta, asique corrió hacia ellos y tomo a jake separándolo de marcy haciendo que esta se alejara riéndose a carcajadas_

_Finn no estaba convencido de que si Marceline estaba bien, ella no era tan mala, es más, puede que ella pareciera mala pero no lo era… sino… porque le gustaba pasar tiempo con él y jake sabiendo que los 2 eran unos héroes que estaban comprometidos a ayudar a las personas y vivir aventuras hasta la muerte._

Marceline: Don't you know i'm a villain?

Every night, I'm out killin'

Sending everyone running like children?

I know why you're mad at me,

I got demon eyes... and they're lookin' right through your anatomy,

Into your deepest fears, baby I'm not from here,

I'm from the nightosphere, to me you're clear... transparent,

You got a thing for me boy, It's apparent.

_Marceline quería convencer a finn de que ella de verdad era mala pero finn tenía muchas razones para creer que no lo era, no le parecía ya que después de ser su '' lacayo por un día'' se dio cuenta de que todo lo que al comienzo parecía ser algo malo terminaba bueno, tal ves ella creía que era mala pero tal vez podría terminar siendo buena quien sabe… , le gustaba hacer bromas pesadas pero la realidad era que a ella solo le gustaba divertirse como a él cuando invento a Neptor para que le tire pasteles a la cara a jake, recordaba lo genial que se sentía uno después de hacerle una broma a alguien y quien no lo haría?_

**A**l terminar la canción jake decidió agregarle un poco de su talento y comenzó a cantar divertidamente bailando de una forma extremadamente exagerada ( A: en esa parte sufrí un trauma infinito . todavía me traumo al acordarme._.) Finn y marceline detrás de jake observaban graciosamente a jake y su danza…

-jajaja ok jake definitivamente esta loco para poder bailar asi jajaja hay niños presentes! –finn reía junto con marcy

-jaja eso no importa considerando que ya todos bailan raro en este lugar-dijo marceline mientras observaba a todos los ositos que bailaban casi igual a jake. Y hubo un largo silencio incomodo

-oye marcy…sabes…no eres tan mala como dices- finn decidió romper el silencio

-finn no me conoces del todo…soy la reina vampiro e hija de un demonio es normal que sea mala, quiero decir… es como una herencia o algo así, el punto es que yo ya soy así y no entiendo porque estas últimamente muy alejado de mi con jake o estas tratando de ser malo conmigo? Recuerda que la mala soy yo no tu-

-yo no trato de ser malo! Si decidí no escapar de aquí con jake es porque eres mi amiga y además… si estaba algo aburrida la otra fiesta sin mencionar que no pude ni encontrar a la princesa en ella-

-ahí está otra vez finn! Eres tan bruto que no notas que la chiclosa te usa, crei que al no escaparte de aquí y venir a divertirte un rato era porque estabas intentando algo nuevo, algo que te haría falta si preguntas, necesitas divertirte mas y dejar de estar con la chiclosa, estos días estuviste solo haciendo trabajos para ella, y yo?, te olvidaste por completo de tu amiga-

-claro que no… es solo que estuve ocupado y no podía visitarte- finn dijo sobándose la cebeza

-si claro ocupado haciendo quien sabe que con la chiclosa- marceline comenzaba a molestarse porque finn no admitía que era cierto que la había dejado algo olvidada a marceline, aunque no del todo ya que finn comenzaba a sentir algunos sentimientos por ella solo que estaba algo confundido y no podía visitarla ni salir de aventuras con la dulce princesa mandándolo de un lado a otro por trabajos o ayuda con los secuestros seguidos del rey helado.

-estuve salvándola del pedófilo del rey helado!- Finn no podía creerlo era él o marceline estaba celosa de la dulce princesa. Puede que a él le gustase ella pero era tan terco que necesitaba palabras para defenderse y apoyar su idea de que no intentaba hacerse el malo con ella para romper su amistad.

-no lo llames asi! El es un buen hombre solo que esta chiflado por la corona y la huevieses dejado un rato con el, después de todo si nunca intento tocar a ninguna porque lo haría con ella?- dijo marcy soltando algunas risas

-tienes razón jaja pero son princesas y no les agrada que las secuestren y más si es tal como dijiste un chiflado-

-Es igual, finn deberías divertirte mas como antes- dijo la vampiresa tomando su gorrito blanco y volando lejos de finn

-hey! Devuélveme eso!- finn comenzaba a molestarse

-ven y tómalo!- dijo marceline riendo por los intentos de finn por alcanzar su gorro

Finn al no poder alcanzar su gorro, pudo observar que en el escenario se hallaba el bajo-hacha de la joven, y lo tomo para molestarla y hacer un intercambio. Pero la vampiresa al ver su bajo-hacha en las manos del humano rápidamente volo hacia el tomando su bajo-hacha y tomándolo de la remera y levantándolo hasta poder ver su cara de cerca

-jamas juegues con el finn- dijo seriamente marceline

Jake se detuvo al ver que marceline sujetaba a finn por la remera…

-hey chamacos ya basta- dijo jake mientras separaba a los jóvenes

-no te metas pulgoso- dijo marceline mientras lo empujaba a jake entre unos arbustos

-hey! Por que hiciste eso?- finn corrió a ver como se hallaba su hermano

-oh vamos fue divertido… finn ya te lo dije deben divertirse mas- marceline decidió seguir al humano y al perro porque pudo ver que el muchacho tomaba a su hermano y se iba de la fiesta.

-finn! Adonde van? Se están perdiendo la fiesta-

-te lo adverti soy mala pero ustedes unos amargados-

-no eres mala solo te gusta hacer bromas demasiado pesadas y eso les cansa aveces a las pesonas- digo finn mientras caminaba con jake en sus brazos que se hallaba algo aturdido por la caída

-eh?- marceline no comprendía lo que decía finn

-mira, puedes molestarme a mi pero nadie se mete con jake- explico finn

-oh, encerio? Y que pasaría si lo tomara de sorpresa? Jaja- dijo marceline arrebatándole de sus brazos a jake y sujetándolo bien para que no escapara

-marceline!- finn se sorprendió al ver que marceline al tomar a su hemano se va volando a un cementerio que se hayaba en el bosque

-quieres a tu jake devuelta? Ven tomalo!- la vampiresa se paro en una roca gigante que se hallaba en medio de todas las tumbas mientras revivía a los muertos para que sirvieran de escudo contra finn.

**ñep ._. bueno hasta aca me llego la imaginación jaja espero que les haya gustado ñ.ñ ,vuelvo a decir gracias por sus reviews :D son lo mas jaja por cierto hay uno que me llamo más la atención y es porque al terminar de poner su comentario pone la frase que estuve empezando a decir hace unos meses (cuchara ._.) y me gustaría saber quién es jajaja … bueno espero no tardarme mucho con el 4to capitulo y si tardo es por las tareas ¬¬' **

**gracias por leer dejen su review *-* chau ._./**


	4. Chapter 4: Nuevas invitadas

**Hola a todos! \('w')/ sip ya sé que me tarde un poco u.u es que las tareas ocupan mi tiempo libre D: y además creo que mis profesores me odian ._. jaja bueno de todos modos volviendo al capítulo pensaba dejar fiolee casi para al final pero dije a la mierda con el final yo también amo fiolee y lo quiero ahora! Jaja asique CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN hare que aparezca en este capítulo mágicamente fionna :3 (ok no mágicamente XD) pero aparecerá ;) bueno creo que eso es todo …ah! Casi lo olvido gracias por sus reviews :D ! Ahora sip los dejo con el capitulo…**

**Nuevas invitadas**

Marshall contaba plácidamente su historia mientras los príncipes lo escuchaban atentos. Estaban sentados en círculo alrededor del vampiro que estaba sentado en el sillón de la reina helada quien en ese momento no se hallaba ahí por alguna razón y al notar eso, Marshall, se detuvo un momento para preguntar dónde estaba ella..

-oigan chicos, alguien vio a la reina helada?- decía mientras buscaba por cualquier lado su presencia

-no no pero sigue contando, queremos saber que paso con finn y marceline- dijeron los príncipes

-ok entonces…- marshall no alcanzo a terminar de hablar cuando vio que la reina helada llegaba junto a él con fionna y cake

-volví! Perdonen si me estuvieron esperando es que como me encanta contarles mis historias a fionna y cake sobre finn y jake decidí que vinieran para escuchar la tuya Marshall- dijo la reina mientras la sujetaba de las mano a fionna y cake , al parecer las había traído a la fuerza a ambas hasta su castillo

-ya suéltanos! Ya estamos aquí no vamos a escapar, para que nos trajeron? Y que hace Marshall aquí? – fionna intentaba zafar del agarre de la R.H ( N. de A : ñee voy a abreviar porque ya me canso de escribir todo el nombre ._. )

-oh chicas! Vengan estamos a mitad de una gran historia de Marshall y se la están perdiendo-dijo el príncipe mora mientras se corría y les dejaba espacio a la humana y a la gata para que se sentaran a su lado

-ñep recuerdan que les dije que la R.H era lo más cercano a mi pasado y a mi corazón?- marshall contestaba a la respuesta de fionna, quien al ser liberada tomo a su hermana en sus brazos

-sí, es por lo que nos contaste esa noche que fuimos a tu casa a jugar basket?- contesto cake

-por eso mismo, así que solo decidí venir a visitarla y… digamos que nos entretenemos contando historias sobre unos personajes que ella invento jaja-

-finn y jake son muy reales! Yo se que existen!- se defendió la R.H

-Claro claro como digas…- dijo Marshall sarcásticamente – bueno de todos modos, van a quedarse a escuchar mi historia?-

-ta bueno de todos modos BMA está en un entrenamiento y la casa está algo aburrida así que sip- digo fionna mientras se sentaba junto al príncipe mora y cake

-ok ahora…por donde iba? Jaja- al parecer Marshall con la llegada de fionna y cake se le había olvidado por donde había quedado en su historia

-marceline secuestrando a cake! Perdón jake!-grito el príncipe mora

-que cosa? Es esto tiene algo que ver conmigo y fi? – pregunto cake al notar la confuncion de nombres del príncipe mora

-mmmm…- Marshall pensaba que responder –digamos que algo si, porque hay ciertas cosas de finn y jake que son muy parecidas a ustedes-

-y quién es esa marceline?- pregunto fionna

-es algo obvio que es Marshall, ya que según lo que entendí de todo lo que escuche, es que Marshall estaría celoso de gumball porque siempre está conmigo- contesto la R.H

-si esta todo el tiempo contigo es porque lo secuestras!- grito fionna

-eso no cierto solo intento pasar tiempo con él, solo lo lo dices porque estas celosa jajaja- y asi nuevamente como todos los días comenzaba una pelea de la R.H y fionna que molestaba a Marshall ya que siempre interrumpía sus temas

-bueno ya estuvo chicas! Se la pasan paliando por gayball por nada ahora se van a callar y van a escuchar mi historia tranquilas o si no las voy a mandar a la nocheosfera a ambas para que se peleen haya- Marshall no resistió y les grito para que se callaran de una buena vez

-ok no hacía falta que te sobresaltaras y si estas celoso quiero que sepas que eres mi favorito -dijo la R.H guiñándole un ojo

-QUE?! No estoy celoso de ese gay! – Marshall se espanto por el guiño de ella y a la vez se molesto por insinuar que estaba celoso de gumball, el la quería como una madre no entendía como podía pensar que gustaba de ella, enserio la había vuelto bien loca esa corona

-hay si tu como no jajaja –la R.H insistia en que el estaba celoso

-que no!-

-ok esto ahora si está bien raro ._. Porque no seguimos con la historia?-pregunto cake quien escuchaba atenta el disparate de ambos

-sip creo que va a ser lo mejor ._. – le contesto fionna ya que Marshall seguía asiéndola entrar en razón a la R.H

-marshall no seas tan obvio fionna esta acá y podría sentirse mal, digo si le gusta todos los príncipes que a mí me gustan porque no un rey?-

-ahora si ya estuvo-digo fionna quien se abalanzo encima de la R.H mientras Marshall se quedaba con una cara de poker face ._. re calculando la pregunta de la R.H y la respuesta de fionna

Cake al ver que Marshall no hacía nada más que estar quieto y algo confundido lo golpeo en la cabeza con sus patas para que reaccionara…

-hey niño bonito! Que no ves que se están peliando?! Ayúdame a separarlas! – le grito cake

-auch! No tenias porque pegarme! Lo iba a hacer solo estaba mmm… pensando como hacerlo?-le contesto Marshall sobándose la cabeza

-ajam si- dijo sarcásticamente cake

-como sea- Marshall la tomo de los brazos a la R.H que le estaba mandando puñetazos a fionna para defenderse ya que ella también lo hacía y cake estiro sus brazos para tomar a fionna y dejarla como atada en sus brazos

-si van a estar peleándose nose para que nos trajiste R.H- dijo cake

-lo hize para que escucharan la historia que…-dijo la reina helada pero no termino decontestar cuando el príncipe slime la interrumpió para completar su frase de manera diferte pero real

-que pararon de contar hace como media hora y seguimos esperando todos mientras ustedes se pelean!-

-si parece imposible una convivencia buena de ustedes dos pero como ya están aquí van a escuchar la historia y les taparemos la boca y brazos con cinta adhesiva para prevenir otro ataque o interrupción jaja- dijo Marshall

-Gunthers! Tráiganos cinta y ayúdenos a atar a estas chicas para que no se peleen-dijo Marshall llamando a gunthers para que ayudaran.

-mmm yo creo que la puedo dejar así como esta a fionna en mis brazos y solo necesitara cinta para su boca ya que tiende a arruinar silencios jaja solo para prevenir claro- dijo cake quien sostenía a fionna en sus brazos

-ok jajaja-

Y en unos pocos segundos aparecieron un montón de pingüinos que los rodearon la R.H y a fionna para atarlas y taparles la boca. Luego de eso se sentaron al lado de los príncipes para escuchar la historia junto con ellos mientras otros gunthers traian para comer pochoclos y chocolate (N. de A.: tengo hambre *¬*) y una vez todos sentados y acomodados Marshall comenzó a contar la historia devuelta pero por donde se había quedado…

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN muajajjaa les corte la historia c: , sé que muchos esperaban el rap de marceline pero estoy en eso jaja no lo subí aun porque intento pensar bien esa parte y ya tengo varias ideas haci que será para el próximo capítulo y bueno aun no hubo mucho o casi nada de romance que digamos pero tranquilos todo va de a poco talvez quede el finnceline y fiolee juntos XD … ok espero que les haya gustado este capítulo yy bueno dijen su review con su opinión *-* ñep eso es todo chauu \(._.)/**


	5. Chapter 5: Diversión entre amigos o?

**Hola a todos! ._./ perdonen por haber tardado tanto en actualizar ya saben problemas en el colegio y mi computadora vieja poseída , pero para la semana que viene ya metraen mi nueva netbook asi que tendré tiempo para escribir c: …. Como sea problemas, problemas, problemas pasemos al capítulo 5 XD…**

**Capitulo 5: Diversión entre amigos o …?**

Finn observaba como un montón de esqueletos que había revivido Marceline se amontonaban para capturarlo mientras él pensaba un plan para rescatar a Jake.

Jake intentaba como loco intentar escapar del agarre de la vampiresa…

-ahh! Suéltame que intentas vampira!?-

-jajajaja quédate quieto pulgoso solo me divierto un rato-

Llego el momento una estampida de esqueletos se le acercaban a finn y el no tenía nada planeado así que se lleno de valor y golpeo a uno de los esqueletos sacándole el cráneo y tomando una espada que se hallaba en la espalda del mismo.

Finn se abalanzo entre todos derrotando todos los cadáveres que se le acercaban, arrancaba cabezas, rompía costillas y extremidades, y saltaba en cada tumba que se entrometía en su camino para llegar hacia donde se hallaba marceline.

Marceline reía a carcajadas por el intento del humano pero a la vez se sorprendía por la valentía que tenía al enfrentarse a un montón de esqueletos para salvar a su hermano. Ella se encontraba realmente divertida pero aun si quería convencer a finn de que, aunque intentara evitarlo, era mala según ella

Did you think i was lying?

I said I'm evil without even trying

Already dead so I'm not scared of dying

Drinking the red from your heart in one sitting

You think you've got me pegged, you must be kidding

I raise the dead up and they do my bidding

Boy I'm 1000 years old, I'm a riddle

Bad little girl, yes I'm bad but not little

Jake en un intento de escape, agrando su cuerpo 50 veces el tamaño de un perro normal pero marceline no dejo que se escapara y se convirtió en una bestia gigante y con sus tentáculos tomo con más fuerza a jake…

-finn! Toma mi mano!-jake estiro su brazo hacia las manos de finn

-te tengo! –finn comenzó a tirar del brazo de jake hasta lograr que marceline lo suelte

Y cuando por finn lo soltó jake cayó encima de finn y marceline, al haber sido tironeada por finn junto con jake, cayó encima de una flecha, que se hallaba por alguna razón clavada en la tierra al revés

Finn vio como la vampiresa se volvia a su forma normal y se retorcía de dolor en la tierra y corrió junto con jake a ver que le ocurría

-marcy! Que te ocurre?- grito finn espantado y noto que en su pecho se hallaba una flecha

-oh no chicos esto no se ve bien- decía en vos baja mientras soportaba un dolor en su rostro que apareció de la nada, era el amanecer, el sol estaba saliendo y si ella no se cubría con algo se quemaría por completo. Jake se estiro cubriendo el cuerpo de marceline y finn intentaba buscar o decir algo pero no tenía idea de que decir, estaba realmente asustado, su mejor amiga moriría en frente de el por una tonta discusión y uno de los juegos de ella?, no podría soportarlo

-finn… jake… no se preocupen creo que me ha llegado la hora… estare bien no se preocupen-

-´que?! Marcy no digas eso, te curaras… debe haber alguna forma… no quiero perder a mi mejor amiga asi… no…- de pronto finn cambio su rostro de asustado a triste. Jake no quería entrometerse entre la supuesta ultima charla de finn y marcy haci que solo observaba la triste escena.

-finn antes partir necesito que admitas 2 cosas –

-Que?-

-primero admite que yo tenia razón, soy mala –

-no puedo hacerlo ya te dije solo eres una chica rebelde que le gusta hacer bromas realmente pesadas, pero.. Considerando el momento, si tanto te satisface, si eres mala, cual es la siguiente cosa?-

-jaja quiero que admitas que estas enamorado de mi-

Finn se sorprendió ante lo dicho al principio creyó que era una broma y después de un tiempo se puso a pensar… debería decirle en ese momento que si la amaba? Y si era una broma? Y si no podía alcanzar a oir si ella lo amaba a el o no?, Demasiadas preguntas se le cruzaban por su cabeza pero a la vez se decía sí mismo ''apresúrate! Sino vivirás con la duda! Responde de una vez!''

Marceline lo observaba a finn esperando su respuesta, por un momento pudo notar que en su rostro se hallaba confusión y nervios, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que al ver sus ojos azules parecían estar húmedos estaría por llorar? De verdad la quería mucho entonces, ella creía que para él era una chica mas al estar rodeado de princesas y en especial la dulce princesa; por un momento se sintió mal por a verlo culpado con eso, no se le pasaba por la cabeza que tal ves tenia celos, creía que era solo otra tonta cosa en la que se involucraba la chiclosa. Marceline no resistió el silencio incomodo y hablo

-finn si no quieres responder esta bien…-

-no! Espera! Está bien marcy.. hace unos días estuve pensando en la dulce princesa y en la princesa flama..-Marceline no pudo evitar odiar esas palabras de finn

-…y pude darme cuenta de que ellas no son mi destino, ellas no pueden estar conmigo porque siempre hay algo que evita que tengamos una relación, la princesa flama es peligrosa para mí , la dulce princesa me rechaza por mi edad y ya estoy arto de eso, por unos momentos creí que sería mejor quedarme solo sin ningún problema amoroso ni nada que tenga que ver con eso pero después… empecé a salir más seguido de aventuras contigo y me di cuenta que eras una chica realmente divertida, extrovertida, preciosa, y no me menospreciaba por nada simplemente era tu amigo y ya …pero cuando creí que ya no me iba a involucrar en esas cosas del ''amor'' sucedió… me enamore y, no pude encontrar ninguna razón que evitara que estemos juntos excepto que me rechazaras o ya no quisieras estar más conmigo, asique si lo admito estoy enamorado de ti y me da miedo perderte - Finn se había sentido más que satisfecho con su repuesta, había pensado muy bien como decir todas sus palabras pero le asustaba el hecho de que la respuesta de marceline fuera negativa, de pronto no resistió y por sus ojos comenzaron a brotar algunas lagrimas

-espera finn! Era una broma no estoy lastimada-la vampireza se sento sobre la tierra y se saco la flecha de su pecho mostrándole a finn que dentro de su camina se hallaban globos con crema dentro que evitaron el rose de la flecha en su pecho, el humano se sorprendió al haber visto eso, no estaba enojado por la broma, al contrario, sentía un gran alivio pero claro ahora venia los nervios devuelta por la futura respuesta de marceline

- glob, finn todo lo que dijiste era cierto?-

-si, marcy no dejaras de ser mi amiga no?-

-pues.. si, ya no puedo ser tu amiga- dijo la marceline mirando el rostro de finn que se hallaba triste por la respuesta

-Ya no quiero ser tu amiga porque…- rápidamente la vampireza toma en sus manos el rostro de finn depositando en sus labios un tierno beso, el cual desde que conoció a finn quiso dárselo y jamás iba a olvidar ni el tampoco. Marceline separando su rostro de el de finn termino su frase…

-quiero ser tu novia-

Finn se había ruborizado ante el beso realmente lo había tomado por sorpresa, le había encantado y creyó sentirse mal por un momento pero ese beso hizo que sintiese síntomas de bipolaridad de un momento a otro se sintió alegre y no dudo en responder..

-con gusto lo serás- y no tardo en acercarse devuelta al rostro de su, ahora, novia y depositar en el otro tierno y largo beso. Jake miraba esa tierna escena, se sentía algo incomodo allí, algo como que hacia un mal trio ahí jaja, asi que quiso solucionar el tema sin tratar de interrumpirlos

-haber chamacos! Me siento como un forever alone asique porque no nos vamos a la casa del árbol y buscamos algo que hacer hasta que sea de noche y podamos salir de aventura!-

-ta bueno dijo finn riendo junto con marceline y tomándola de la mano para irse a lasa del árbol.

**Chan chan chaaan y ahí llego finnceline jajaja, espero que les alla gustado, devuelta perdónenme por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar pero les dejo un adelanto para el próximo capítulo –se acerca fiolee- XD eso es todo jaja no se olviden de dejar su review**

**Chau (._.)/**


	6. chapter 6:Sorpresas

**Hola a todos! \('u')/ … lo se , lo se , me tarde demasiado en actualizar u.u pero bueno valió la pena ya me va mejor en el colegio c: y vengo con algunas ideas preparadas… Por cierto hay uno de los reviews que me sorprendió ya que leyó mi mente jaja y es el de**** '**' **Waaaaa" jaja solo que pensaba en hermana más que prima jaja … ok los dejo con el capitulo c: espero que les guste …**

**Capitulo 6: Sorpresas.**

**F**ionna, cake y el resto de los príncipes escuchaban atentos el final de la historia de Marshall, todos estaban encantados y sorprendidos, en especial fionna, al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo por la boca del vampiro, no era normal escucharlo hablar de cosas como "amor", por lo general se la pasaba gastándole bromas a gumball y otras personas del dulce reino; casi siempre a cake cada vez que iba a visitar a fionna para salir de aventuras…

-wow, estuvo genial, fue algo raro al principio pero tomo su toque romántico al final jaja-dijo fionna apartando el brazo de cake el cual estaba atado a ella

-gracias fi, y al resto que les pareció? :3 - Marshall observaba a los príncipes con una cara que era demasiado tierna como para decirle que no les gusto

-estuvo muy bueno creo que ya hasta nos hicimos fans de esa pareja jaja, y saben qué? Fionna se parece mucho a ese muchacho finn, quiero decir se la pasa de aventuras con cake, nos rescata de la acosadora de la R.H…- dijo el príncipe grumoso cuando fue interrumpido por la R.H

-Hey! No soy acosadora solo me gusta observarlos, estudiarlos y traerlos a mi castillo y ponerlos cómodos en unas lindas jaulas hechas por mi misma-dijo en su defensa mientras todos ponían una cara más o menos así ¬¬'

-claro si como digas, ahora… como decía ella es nuestra amiga y tal vez… quien sabe… un príncipe… tal vez yo… o cualquiera… podría intentar tener algo con ella- dijo mirando a fionna quien se hallaba con una cara de poker face tratando de entender lo que el decía

-que yo que?! ._. –

- vamos fionna medio reino supo que quisiste salir con gumball, ahora que el te rechazo tienes un montón de príncipes mas para elegir- dijo el príncipe grumoso

-no gracias estoy bien asi-

-lo sabia! Siempre quisiste quedarte con todos ellos para ti sola- dijo la R.H alterándose

-que cosa?! Yo jamás dije eso ni lo quise! Solo son amigos!-

Y devuelta la típica pelea entre ellas…

-otra ves?! Es enserio? Jamás se cansan… mejor cambiemos de tema y hablemos sobre la historia si?- Marshall intento tranquilizar el comienzo de una pelea

-ok ok tengo una pregunta! Desde cuando cuantas cosas románticas? ._. –pregunto el príncipe grumoso

-pues desde hoy XD –

-y de donde se te ocurrió esta historia?- fionna pregunto

-mmm nose… fue algo como basado en hechos reales-

-como que basado en hechos reales-

-si ya sabes cosas que me ocurrieron en mi vida jaja-

-ya se pero alguna ves conociste alguna chica de la cual estuvieses enamorado?- era una pregunta muy tonta después de que le hubiese dicho que fue basado en hechos reales

-si pero debe creer que soy un cretino, solo me soporta con mis bromas y no da ninguna señal de enamoramiento hacia mi-

-que mal, sabes yo no creo que seas un cretino, solo un pesado jaja, pero hoy vi un lado sensible tuyo que jamás había visto… deberías aprovecharlo y de seguro conquistaras a esa chica, igual no creas que se mucho ya que no creo comprender a los chicos son… demasiado confusos y la verdad no entiendo que es lo que quieren, un ejemplo el príncipe flama que se enojaba conmigo cada vez que intentaba defenderme de sus llamas-

-jaja que mas podrías esperar de esa fogata andante, cambiando de tema, te parezco complicado?-

-considerando que eres el rey de los vampiros, y no te haces cargo de tu tierra, y cada vez que alguien te dice algo parece importarte muy poco y lo solucionas a lo fácil, nop ,solo tu toque medio molesto pero ya es algo tuyo y creo que no se te puede quitar jaja-

-jajaja gracias fi, entonces… te agrado y no te moleta para nada mi molestar?, perdón hobbie o diversión como quieras llamarlo XD-

-mmm… después de tanto tiempo que lo has hecho creo que ya me acostumbre jaja creo que hasta ahora solo le molesta algo a cake- dijo mirrando a la gata mientras que esta le devolvía una mirada asi ¬¬'

-perfecto! Entonces fionna después de que salgamos de aquí, quieres acompañarme a buscar aventuras en el bosque y tal vez ir luego a mi casa ^-^ -

-claro! :D –

-al allí! Se olvidan de algo? Fionna necesita mi permiso para poder salir con un vampiro, y ni te creas niño bonito que voy a dejar que vallan solos por ahí, quien dice que no le harás nada a fi?- dijo cake poniéndose en pie y tomando a fionna de la mano

-cake, Marshall es mi amigo no me va a hacer nada, solo iremos a divertirnos no es así?-

-claro además fionna ya está algo grandecita para que la sigas cuidando no? Tendrías que ir a cuidar a tus hijos y dejarla a ella unas horas libres no?-dijo el vampiro con un tono burlon acercándose a la gata

-qué?! Tiene 14 y es mi hermanita no la voy a dejar sola contigo, si va ella voy yo- dijo cake alejándose del vampiro

-tranquila gata no voy a hacerle nada que ella no quiera ¬w¬ -

Y ahora si que había hecho enojar a la gata quien se le abalanzo encima gritando

-que es lo intentas vampiro pervertido!-

-nada basta! Deja mi cara en paz!-dijo intentando quitársela de la cara, iba a empujarla, pero recordó la vez en que la empujo a unos arbustos y esta quedo adolorida haciendo que fionna lo odiase en ese momento por empujar a su hermana

-me retan a mi por peleas y siguen ustedes, esto ya aburre- fionna tomo a cake en sus brazos y la contuvo allí para qué no terminara de rasguñarle la cara a Marshall

-ok ok entonces vamos a tu casa y juguemos algunos juegos con BMO y problema resuelto -.- - el vampiro tomo su bajo-hacha **( N. de A. : creo que era una guitarra-hacha pero bueno :I)** y salió volando por la ventana pero algo lo detuvo

-marshall no piensas quedarte?-era la R.H la cual lo sijetaba al joden del brazo

-pues para que si ya termine la historia?

-si pero como estabas contando una historia acerca de finn y marceline, los invite a que vinieran a escucharla, se tardaran un poco pero vendrán, o es que acaso no piensas presentárselos a fionna y cake?, le dije a los príncipes que los invite y quisieron quedarse para conocer a los personajes principales de tu historia, alfin los convenzo de que se queden en mi castillo y aceptan es el dia mas feliz de mi vida c':-

-que como los invitaste?!-

-pues no vemos a marceline desde la guerra de los champiñones cuando le rogué a simón que cuide de ella mientras yo cuidaba de ti-

-tienes razón ni yo recordaba eso, me sorprende que tu sí, pero da igual necesitaba ver después de siglos a mi hermana supongo que puedo salir con fionna otro dia, claro y cake ¬¬ , pero puedo dejarlo para mañana, hoy les presentare a mi hermana, por cierto… asique viene con su nuevo novio? Jaja-

-crei que era solo su amigo de verdad paso todo eso?-

-sí, nos enviamos cartas a veces y la ultima que me envió fue de su nuevo novio, la verdad me agrada que allá terminado con Ash no lo soportaba ¬¬ , en fin esta basado en dos hechos reales el primero es el de ella y el segundo algo parecido a lo que me ocurre a mi pero todavía no completo la mia-

-ah… entonces si estras enamorado de una chica?- pregunto la R.H

-sip-

-y ella es mala?-

-solo cuando me golpea por mis bromas jaja el resto mmmm.. no-

-entonces ya sé quién es esa chica jaja- dijo poniendo una cara asi ¬w¬

-quien?-

-yo! Es demasiado obvio! Pero sabes que yo también te amo asique puedes ser mi rey cuando quieras! Si quieres ya mismo- dijo tomándolo de las manos al vampiro

Y devuelta la enferma y retorcida mente de la R.H había vuelto, duraba muy poco su seriedad para las cosas…

-ñee creo que mejor voy a avisarles a fionna y cake lo de marceline- dijo algo incomodo Marshall

-ok pero recuerda que solo eres mi rey – parecía que se ahogaba en su enferma cabeza la R.H

Fuera del castillo se hallaban fionna y cake esperando a Marshall quien salió por la ventana y floto hacia ellas para darles el aviso…

- fionna, cake! –

-alfin cuanto te tardaste- dijo la gata

-si si ya se, como sea, podemos dejar esto para mañana?-

-porque?- preguntaron ambas

-es que hoy vendrá un familiar mio muy especial-

-tu madre?! Voy a tener que enviarla a la nocheosfera devuelta?!- pregunto fionna

-no no por el momento no quiero ni verla a ella, es otro familiar más querido y es mi hermana-

-jamas nos contaste que tenias una hermana- dijo cake

-en realidad les hable de ella pero no les conte quien era en verdad, se llama marceline, y es la chica del cuento-

-espera, espera, espera…. Si es la del cuento…dijiste que era una historia basada en hechos reales no?- pregunto fionna con varias preguntas en su cabeza

-si por ella su historia y la mia que aun no termina-

-nombraste a un humano en aquella historia… eso quiere decir que… no soy la única humana en el mundo?!-

-bueno la verdad no se qué decirte, es que ella también es muy bromista conmigo y en una de sus cartas que me mando hablando de el, lo nombro como "una típica especie humana" en su descripción y nose si se refería a que tiene costumbre y aspecto humano , o que era un humano, asi que le conteste yo también conozco muy bien a una y ya sabes a quien me refiero-

-pero si lo fuera…entonces yo… wow! No sería la única en mi especie, al fin podría conocer a alguien igual a mí!

-eso espero y deberías quedarte porque van a venir los dos aquí-

-claro que me quedare c: - dijo fionna contenta de saber que no era la única humana en el mundo, al fin conocería a alguien igual a ella, alguien que si sabe cómo ser un humano, que se siente, quería verlo ya mismo para poder ver como era el, sería igual a ella?, etc

La R.H había corrido el rumor junto con los príncipes de que una vampiresa junto a un humano estarían en su casa y por primera vez lograron convencer al dulce príncipe de que viniera al castillo de la reina helada por voluntad propia , claro solo vendría para investigar al joven humano y ayudar con el tema de comida para la bienvenida

Estaban todos reunidos en el castillo de la reina helada esperando la llegada, fionna y cake esperaban ansiosas al lado de la puerta mientras gumball discutía con Marshall por unos asuntos de unos pastelillos desaparecidos y el resto de los príncipes esperaban sentados en una larga mesa la cual era de hielo hecha por la reina helada quien se hallaba esperando allí sentada también

**En algún lugar…**

-marcy segura que no estamos perdidos-pregunto finn quien se hallaba encima de la vampiresa quien volaba junto a él buscando el castillos de la R.H

-claro que no, hace unos siglos vine a visitar por aquí a mi hermano y estoy muy segura de que es por aquí solo tomo un atajo- dijo acercándose hacia una casa del árbol la cual parecía la copia exacta de la de finn y jake

-que?! Aun seguimos en OOO?- pregunto algo confundido

-no claro que no estamos mas cerca de lo que crees, esta es la casa de una de las mejores amigas de Marshall por lo que me dijo parece ser como una típica especie humana jaja-

-a que te refieres con humana? –

-no se puede que tenga aspectos humanos o me pregunto si será enserio una humana, no especifico muy bien que digamos-

-osea que puede haber otra humana en este reino?-

-puede ser, lo sabrás en cuanto lleguemos ya que por lo que me dijo Simone es que se hallaba con unas amigas llamadas fionna y cake-

-seria genial si enserio fuera humana! No sería el único en mi especie! *-* -

-finn ya llegamos-dijo la vampiro acercándose hacia la puerta de la entrada del castillo

-pues que bien estoy ancioso por saber sobre aquella fionna- dijo, y saco de su mochila un buso blanco-amarillo el cual se coloco por el frio que hacía en ese lugar

Dentro del castillo todos esperaban con ansias el momento en el que ellos aparecieran Marshall se acerco a fionna quien se hallaba en la puerta

-fi estas bien?-

-si, algo preocupada-

-por?-

-qué tal si me estoy haciendo ilusiones y se muchacho no es humano-

-seguirás siendo la mejor humana y heroína del mundo-dijo tiernamente el vampiro y tomo de la mano a la muchacha quien se sonrojó un poco pero le encantaba el lado tierno de el

-gracias º/u/º-

Por un momento todos escucharon voces que venían detrás de la puerta…

-bien toca la puerta- le dijo marceline a finn

-no crees que deberías tocarla tu? después de todo tu conoces a ellos-

-es lo mismo toca la puerta!-

De pronto la puerta comenzó a abrirse sin tener que haberla golpeado para que les abrieran…

**Chan chan chaaaaan c: les hice un poco más largo este capítulo por haberme tardado pero como ya saben en algún momento tengo que detenerlo jaja bueno espero que les haya gustado y por el tema de fiolee créanme yo más que nada quiere que estén juntos ya ya ya ya ya pero si quiero que ocurran más cosas voy a tener que darles un tiempo a cada cosa :I**

**Como sea gracias por leer :D y no se olviden de dejar su review **

**Chau \(ºuº)/**


End file.
